


Rest Well

by rosemoondrop13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Days, M/M, broody riku, sleepy Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemoondrop13/pseuds/rosemoondrop13
Summary: All he could do was visit him and talk to the sleeping figure before him. If only things had ended better. If only he didn't have to be the one suffering for his mistakes.





	Rest Well

Riku gazed at the sleeping boy safely encased in the sleeping pod before him. How often has he come to check if there had been any changes to his diagnosis only to be told by Naminé that nothing has changed and they were progressing slowly. Sora being still like this even in his sleep was still jarring to Riku. Sora was a ball of energy both awake and asleep that Riku had to wonder how it was that Sora was able to be so energetic all the time. Nothing seemed to keep him down, though if he was anything else, (such as exhibited here) it wouldn’t be Sora. During their countless sleepovers, Riku would always end up with an armful of Sora when morning came as the younger tended to move in his sleep and the younger somehow always managed to end up either hugging Riku or curled up next to him. Riku sighed as he clenched his fist, before looking away from the sleeping pod. This had been all his fault. Had he not opened the door to darkness, they would have been back home, safe from the dangers of darkness lurking. Safe from the darkness that now held him prisoner to the point of requiring a blindfold just so it wouldn’t take control of him.

 

“Riku, Sora wouldn’t want to see you like this,” a voice interrupted his brooding thoughts as he turned to the direction of the voice, feeling the presence of the young blonde.

 

“Well, he’s not awake so he won’t technically know unless someone tells him,” he said and if she was indeed Kairi’s nobody he knew she would frown at that. They did share some similarities after all along with maintaining their differences from each other.

 

“Riku, you know I won’t tell him. I’m just worried for your health. Sora may not be awake now, but he eventually will be and he’ll notice that you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Please get some rest,” she said as Riku turned his attention back to the sleeping Sora.

 

“I am taking care of myself, but I can’t sleep knowing that Sora is sleeping like this. How far along are we to restoring his memories?” he asked, hoping to switch the topic. While he knew she was right, he couldn’t rest easy. Not when Sora was like this. Sure he was safe, but there had been hiccups already to the memory restoration progress with the existence of Sora’s Nobody who was also in Organization XIII. He had to find an opening to get him before it was too late. A sigh escaped from the blonde before he heard movement, which he assumed was her moving to the nearby table to set her sketchbook down.

 

“Well, there’s steady progress for now. Whatever you did a few days ago is making it easier for me to restore bits and pieces. Take this opportunity to rest Riku,” she suggested, taking a step closer to him to place a hand on his shoulder. “For Sora’s sake at least. You can take a nap here if that will make it easier for you to sleep.”

 

Riku sighed at that as he placed his gloved hand on the glass, looking back at the serenity that was apparent on the sleeping boy’s face. He hoped that if he couldn’t be awake, that at least he had nothing but good dreams. He had asked Naminé when this all started if that would be the case, but she hadn’t seemed to sure; all she could assure Riku was that Sora would be fine. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer Naminé,” he replied, in hopes of quelling her concern. He felt her remove her hand from his shoulder and he felt movement again.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Let me quickly scrounge up some blankets from the other room so you can get comfortable,” she said as he nodded, hearing her leave the room, shutting the door behind her. Riku sighed and relaxed slightly as he didn’t need to keep up appearances to the young girl anymore. It was just him in the room with the sleeping Sora before him.

 

“It’s been a while since I last stopped by Sora,” he started, knowing there would be no response. “When Naminé had trouble putting your memories together, she thought it was due to the Organization and she was right. I felt their presence in Beast’s Castle and I had thought I was fighting your Nobody seeing as you two were so similar.” He sighed and closed his eyes as the battle at Beast’s Castle came back to memory. The image of the raven haired girl that had the same determination and spunk as the boy before him. It almost felt like he had gone back to a simpler time on the islands and they were sparring.

 

“Imagine my surprise when I removed her hood and saw how similar she was to Kairi. It took me a bit to remember that Kairi was back on Destiny Island, safe and away from all this. While she looked like Kairi, she reminded me so much of you. Fighting her reminded me of our spars on the island. Remember? You always made it a point that you’d beat me one day, and you tried your best but you just couldn’t. On the times you did, you were so happy that losing wasn’t as painful if it meant you smiled like that. However, if I went easy, you would know and whine at how I shouldn’t go easy because winning wasn’t fun if it wasn’t something you worked hard for,” he said as he clenched his fist. “I don’t know why she exists but I feel like she’s the reason that Naminé is having a hard time putting your memories together.” He pulled his hand away from the glass and looked away, crossing his arms to keep himself composed. Sora was simply sleeping, he was safe from Darkness for now. He was safe from the Organization and if anyone dared to disturb Sora during this time, they would have hell to pay with Riku.

 

“I promise that I won’t stop until you’re whole again. It’s my fault you’re in this mess to begin with. I was only hoping to find the strength to protect what mattered,” he said as he felt a lone tear roll down his cheek. He froze before reaching to touch his face to wipe away the tear. No, he couldn’t break. He had to remain strong. He had to atone for what he’s done.

 

“I’ll make an oath to you now Sora. I found my resolve after my brief run-in with the girl. I will do all that I can to get your Nobody subdued so that he can rejoin with you to complete this process. That girl, whatever she is and however she’s related to this, I will do all that I can to ensure that you get your memories back so we can go back home. Kairi is waiting for us,” he said as he smiled slightly, pressing his forehead against the cool glass. “If it means I have to give into darkness to free you from sleep, I will. Anything to see you smiling again.”

 

He heard a knock on the door as he stepped back slightly, willing the light flush to his cheeks to disappear as he heard the door open. How could he have forgotten that he technically wasn’t alone and anyone could have walked in on him acting like this? Not that it mattered, but he’d rather not explain to Naminé or even DiZ as to why he was doing all that he could to get Sora back.

 

“Oh good you’re still here,” the younger said as he turned to face her once he felt his cheeks had cooled down, moving closer to her in case she needed help.

 

“I did say I would stay, didn’t I?” he said as she giggled slightly at that.

 

“Hm, I suppose you did. Well, let’s get the blankets set up so you can get some rest,” she said as she moved past him and started setting the blankets in front of the pod, folding a few to form a makeshift pillow. He moved to help her where he could, but the younger had it handled. After she was done, she turned to look at him. “I did the best I could with what we had. It’s not going to be as comfortable as the beds in the guest rooms, but at least it will serve as a cushion from the floor. Get some rest, I’ll stay here and keep watch in case anything changes”

 

He smiled at that before moving to sit down on the makeshift bed, readjusting the pillow before looking back at the young girl. “Thank you Namine, for everything. I know it’s hard, but I really appreciate all that you’re doing for Sora,” he said as he heard the light sketching start, only to stop momentarily before starting again.

 

“It’s partly my fault he’s like this. If I didn’t alter his memories, he wouldn’t be in this position to begin with,” she said as Riku looked at the sleeping pod in front of him again.

 

“Sora would probably say something along the lines of he would go through it again as he was able to meet you,” he said as he heard a slight giggle come from the blonde.

 

“Hm, you’re right. With your help, I’m sure we’ll be able to put his memories back together,” she said as Riku laid down, finally feeling how tired he was and deciding to give in to the calls of sleep.

 

“I’ll set things right,” he whispered as sleep overcame him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a few months since he last visited Sora and stayed longer than five minutes. He had managed to get Xion to understand why she needed to come back. The raven haired girl had eventually given in and came to visit, however she had been taken back by the Organization. They were so close to getting one and now they had none. Since that time, he had kept close tabs on her only to find that she was eventually defeated by Roxas. The last he checked, the boy was going to try and storm the stronghold and defeat Kingdom Hearts, tonight. He would have to prepare and if Roxas was indeed Sora’s Nobody, it would take everything he had to ensure he won this match. Thankfully Namine was talking to DiZ, leaving him alone in the room with Sora. He looked at him and found he couldn’t keep himself composed as his reflection revealed that a sad smile was on his face.

 

“It’s been a while since I last visited Sora, and I’m sorry about that. I’ve been busy keeping an eye on Xion and Roxas while trying to figure out what the Organization’s plans are. Xion was able to return the memories she took to Roxas, but it seems that Roxas took after your recklessness. He’s going to try and take down Kingdom Hearts tonight and defect from the Organization. Why is it that I can’t leave a part of you alone without trouble soon following?” he asked as he sighed and shook his head. “I just had to see you one last time like this. I have a feeling that after this battle, I will have given in to my darkness.” It’s not that he wanted to, he just knew that Roxas wouldn’t go down without a fight. He was so like Sora, which made sense seeing as he was Sora’s Nobody.

 

“I know that you’ll worry and say that I don’t have to give in to Darkness, but I know that I won’t be able to overcome him without going all out. I promised to walk the road to dawn. But to do that, darkness needs to give way to light. You are _my_ light, Sora. So let me do this, for you,” he said as he placed his hand against the glass. “You won’t wake up alone. I asked the King to keep an eye on you when I can’t. Knowing you, you probably still won’t go home and you probably won’t have the chance to. It seems the Organization will be on the move again, but you and the other two half-pints will do what you always do.” He stayed like that for a bit before stepping back, determination on his face as he smiled softly.

 

“Continue to be my light Sora. I swear we’ll find each other again once I’m ready to face you. I’ll come back once I have overcome my darkness and no sooner than that,” he said before turning to leave the room to subdue Roxas, feeling light for once.

 

It was almost as if Sora was with him.


End file.
